ZakoBee
is a recurrent enemy in the TwinBee series. They are troops of minion androids created by Dr. Warumon with the main objective of opposing the TwinBee Team. They were introduced into the series in Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures, and since then they have often appeared as the main standard enemies in many games. Model No. 004, usually pet-called "Bee-chan" by Pastel and Madoka, is a recurrent character who has frequently appeared in the games, as well as in the various anime and other diverse media. __TOC__ Background A series of 100 mass-produced aircraft constructed to oppose TwinBee. They are all sentient androids capable of flying by themselves. The ones with single-digit numbers have full personalities. The one called "004" is usually given the nickname of Bee-chan by Pastel and Madoka. Among the various ZakoBees, 004 has the most appearances. Appearance and personality The ZakoBees' design is very similar to that of Team TwinBee's bumblebee androids (TwinBee in particular), being that their body is mainly spherically-shaped and features a large cockpit's windscreen on the front which could pass for eyes, their turbines resemble ears, and they bear arms and feet. However, all these similarities are changed in a way that make them have a malevolent appearance. The hands bear three "claws" they use as a manner of fingers, the feet are more developed, giving them an animal-like appearance, the turbines are pointy, giving the appearance of being animal-like or devilish ears, and foremost, the windscreen is shaped in such a way that it somewhat resembles frowning eyes, and as a result, give them an overall malevolent appearance. The standard ZakoBee model is mainly purple-colored with orange turbines and other details, although certain individuals may bee seen portraying different colors depending on their occupation. Despite being created en masse and appearing in most games after their introduction, female ZakoBees have never been seen throughout the series. ZakoBees are used as Dr. Warumon's cannon fodder and they obey his orders without hesitation. However, despite being his personal and loyal soldiers, they usually can be seen taking their master's abuse and frustration every time his plans are foiled by Team TwinBee. Appearances Video games *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (1994 - SNES, Wii U) *''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PS) *''TwinBee Yahho!'' (1995 - arcade, PS, Saturn) *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' (1995 - SNES, Saturn, PS, PSP) *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' (1998 - PC) *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PS) *''TwinBee Dungeon'' (2004 - mobile phones) *''TwinBee'' (2007 - pachislot) *''LINE GoGo! TwinBee'' (2013 - iOS, Android) Manga *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (manga) Anime *''TwinBee: WinBee's ⅛ Panic'' (1994 - One episode OVA) *''Tulip Beach Stories'' (1998 - short) *''TwinBee PARADISE'' (1999 - Three episode OVA) Gallery ZakoBee - 01.png|''Rainbow Bell Adventures'' ZakoBee - 02.jpg|''TwinBee RPG'' ZakoBee - TwinBee (pachislot) - 01.jpg|''TwinBee'' (pachislot) See also *BaronBee *Dr. Warumon *TwinBee Category:Airships Category:Androids Category:Parodius series Category:Rainbow Bell Adventures enemies Category:TwinBee (pachislot) characters Category:TwinBee Dungeon enemies Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Yahho! enemies